Feelings under the moon sky
by Jayvenolicas
Summary: Otae's thoughts about his affection for our favorite Yorozuya boss. One-shot GinTae :)


**Hey guys what's up? First of all, I would like to introduce myself for this is my first time making stories in this website. I'm Tushia-chan ^O^ nice to meet ya all. I'm fond of making one-shot stories because I think it's easier constructing one. Speaking of one-shot, here's a GinTae story I made in an hour (I was bored). I'm a fan of this couple but I'm also a fan GinTsu not to mention. It's kinda short though co'z I made this when I was bored surfing the internet. So anyway here ya go, I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Btw, I don't own Gintama and Apologize for my grammatical mistakes. **

** Feelings under the moon sky**

I sat quietly next to my open window. I took a deep sigh before I found myself observing the wonderful night sky. Seems like its past midnight, both my heart and mind are still awake. I feel happy, watching the millions of stars twinkling and shining brightly. I close my eyes as I remember those happy times I had. I can hear the laughter that we shared. Those funny and violent arguments we had. Such good memories to cherish.

Ever since I met him I feel so much love and affection. What I don't understand is why I… why do I feel so over joyed whenever I see him? Why do I always crave to fight and argue with him? All I know is that I never get bored fighting with him. A hand travels over my chest. I can feel the heat rising through my cheeks as I immediately covered it with my palms. Is this really how it feels to be in love? I shook my head. There's no way I am falling in love with a guy like him. No, No, No and Never. I close my eyes once more as I felt the cool breeze giving such nice feeling down to my bones.

**Hatred**

That's right; I will always hate him for being so stubborn. A lazy perm haired boss who loves to pick his nose in public. He will never find a real job in that state. Well not that he dreams to have one. He said he would rather grow old in his useless job than finding a decent one. I opened my eyes for a moment. What if I didn't met this guy? Of course Shinpachi would have been working in that bar until now. But if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have met Kagura and we shouldn't be inside father's precious dojo. I can almost feel those burdens and torments aching inside.

**Annoyance**

Oh for goodness sake, he never failed to annoy me whenever we bump into each other. I'll kick him whenever he ticks me off. I'll punch him whenever he talks about something unusual. What I don't understand is I feel so happy when I irritate him. I became conscious of how difficult breathing swiftly become. I wrap my arms into my folded legs, hugging them warmly as I continued my reveries.

**Jealousy**

My heart almost stopped beating as I stoned seeing him with the blonde ninja from Yoshiwara. I felt my eyes prickled with tears. That day, I saw him smiling like an idiot (well he's an idiot after all.) while laughing with her. It's like my whole world's gonna die. Why do I need to feel like this whenever he's with some woman? I don't even like him. Is it because I already fell for this idiot. Definitely... NO

**Affection**

My eyes sparkle brightly like the stars in the night sky. My cheeks are as red as my pink Kimono. Love? I chuckled until my tummy hurts. I never could have thought I'll fell for a guy like him. Yeah, I like him. I like how he cares about me and my brother, I like how he treated Kagura as his own daughter, I like how I feel so much comfort when I'm with him. I can't help but smile like an idiot. I'm crazy, falling for a guy that I hated the most. Like is not the right word to express this feeling. I think I love him now. I'm in love with him but I'm afraid to admit it. Of course I'll never tell him. It'll be unfair. There are lots of ladies who are more suitable for him than a simple girl like me.

As I stood up closing the open window, I went back to my bedroom. I sighed and felt the shades of red still not fading from my fully red cheeks. I pulled out the strings knotted into my hair. I rolled down my futons and fixed it nicely. I lied down and looked up at the dark ceiling of my room. I can imagine how things will change after I manage to confess my real feelings for that certain man. I don't wanna lose them. I don't want to lose him. He'll think I'm crazy for saying such things. What if he rejects me? I closed my eyes and place both my hands into my chest.

**Friendship**

I smiled. Yeah. It's better this way.


End file.
